Blue Exorcist: Aternative Story
by Deepbluejewel
Summary: Yukio was always alone and had never known a thing about his real family. But one day he learned about his real heritage and long lost elder twin. With cat out of the bag will Yukio obey Shiro's last words, succumb to darkness or find his own option? Will Rin be his friend or foe? Alternative story with Rin and Yukio raised separately
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is my first attempt in Blue Exorcist fanfiction. Actually I don't know if my idea is very original, but at least I'll try to make it interesting. For now I'm not sure about pairings (there is still possibility that I somehow manage to write this fanfic without romance at all)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist**_

**Chapter 1**

…_Snowflakes danced slowly in the fresh winter air. A little brown-haired and bespectacled boy with some moles stood near the ruined snowman staring blankly into the space. The blood was dripping from his nose staining the pure whiteness of the snow under his foot. Another trace of blood could be seen near the corner of the boy's mouth. It seemed that some time ago the boy was crying: his eyelids were still swollen and one could simply notice the traces of dried tears on his cheeks._

_Some other children, who stayed at some distance, looked at the bespectacled boy with strange mixture of shock and utter horror. Every one of them was beaten quite severely as they were fighting withbrown-haired child not long ago. They had never expected that everything would end like that. The bespectacled boy was known as terrible scaredy-cat and crybaby. It was so easy to bully him. Well, it was easy until that day. Nobody could even imagine that wimp to actually snap and fight back with such hostility. He even hurt his own fists._

_The children stood silently for some time as if they were kind of afraid to speak. At last, one of them touched a long bleeding scratch on his cheek and whispered hard audibly:_

"_Monster"._

_That simple word suddenly became sort of a trigger and everybody yelled as well:_

"_Monster! Demon!"_

_The bespectacled boy, as if starting from a trance at the sounds of those hateful yells, sobbed and tried to run away as far as he could from those glares of hatred and horror. He tripped over something, fell on the snow, stood up and ran again. The boy tasted the unpleasant salty mixture of tears and blood on his tongue. It was a really horrible sensation which reminded him of his own loneliness… _

Yukio gasped and opened his eyes staring in the darkness. He sat up on his bed and covered his face with his hands. He wasn't a child anymore yet his childhood memories continued to haunt him. And that dream… Yukio especially hated it, that nightmare, that reminder of his own fears, which always remained as salty aftertaste of lonely tears.

The teen reached for his glasses, put them on and looked at the clock. 3 a. m. Great. It still was plenty time until morning yet Yukio doubted that he would manage to sleep more. After all, he was never able to do it before. So he inattentively stared into the darkness and plunged in deep thought about himself and his life until now.

Okumura Yukio had lived for only fifteen years, but his life wasn't too happy. No, of course, he had some moments of joy yet there were also many miserable minutes. After all, Yukio was only an orphan living in the monastery. He had never known his real family. The teen really loved and respected his adoptive father Fujimoto Shirou, but… Sometimes he wondered what happened with his real parents. Were they dead? Or, maybe, they simply abandoned him for some unknown reasons? When Yukio was little, he actually imagined that his parents would take him back. Unfortunately, that dream remained only dream. Sometimes the boy really thought about asking Shirou about his real family, but he never asked that question. In reality, Yukio was afraid to hear that his parents were bad people or that they didn't need somebody like him.

Another his childhood dream was to have a sibling. It didn't matter to Yukio if it was a boy or a girl, somebody younger or older than him. It could be even somebody not blood-related to him, after all Shirou was dear to his heart. Alas, Yukio was only child in the monastery…

As his dream about sibling seemed unreal, the boy at least tried to make some friends of his age. But all his attempts failed miserably. Yukio always was an ideal target for bulling as he was meek and incredibly shy, as well as wimpy and slightly cowardly child. His glasses and moles neither made his situation better. And, of course, there was his old habit to keep all his problems to himself. No one knew, that Yukio was bullied or suffered from loneliness. He never let anyone know, always putting on a fake smile, pretending that everything was all right, that all his injuries were from small accidents.

Unfortunately, Yukio never considered any of those his main problem. No, there was something more, something, that preventing him from making a friend more than anything else, something, that terrified even himself. Yukio usually endured any humiliation from other children yet sometimes he really lost his temper. His uncontrollable rage was really terrifying as he actually could hardly stop. What was the worst, even if Yukio hated to admit that, deep inside he actually enjoyed the results of his violence, all that fear and suffering he caused. The teen still remembered one accident more than ten years ago when he bit one of neighbour boys hard enough to draw some blood. He felt himself something superior to mere human and that was really disgusting. Maybe, Yukio couldn't find a friend because he simply distanced himself from everybody…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No matter, how hard that night was it had to eventually end. The morning came with its usual sounds and routine and Yukio came to the kitchen with his usual calm smile. The kitchen was nearly empty: it seemed that all the priests had already left and only Shirou sat there reading the newspaper.

"Oh, good morning, Yukio", the man greeted his adoptive son with kind smile.

"Good morning, father," replied the teen looking for something to eat.

"Aren't you nervous?" asked suddenly Shirou. Yukio nearly dropped his sandwich. He didn't want to worry his adoptive father, so tried to conceal his own uneasiness. It couldn't possibly failed. Or not? Was his mental condition so obvious?

"For what reason?" the teen forced a smile. He was never sure he could deceive the priest. Somebody thought of Father Fujimoto as of easy-going, slightly stupid person who liked goofing around, yet Yukio knew that the man was extraordinary keen.

"Aren't you going to leave the monastery next week?" smiled Shirou. Yukio relaxed. It seemed that his adoptive father somehow misunderstood his uneasiness.

"Yeah", nodded the teen. "After all I've spent here all my life".

"You've grown up", said the man proudly. "And I'm glad your hard efforts helped you to get a scholarship in prestigious school. I'm sure you'll become a great doctor one day".

Really, one of Yukio's dreams was to become a doctor. Instead of hurting people, he wanted to help them. The teen knew that he needed a good education, so he studied hard, learning as much as he could. Well, as he had no friends he had plenty of time anyway.

Yukio suddenly noticed an awkward silence. Maybe he had to say something, but for some reason couldn't say a word. Shirou stayed silent as well. He seemed lost in thought. His face darkened for a moment and then he said:

"Yukio…" suddenly the man stopped as if he seriously doubted that he had right to continue.

"What?" asked the teen.

Shirou forced a weak smile and said something completely different from what he intended:

"Good luck".

They both simply didn't know that cruel fate had already planned the future, grinning like a mad…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, everybody! Thank you for your response! Now I really embarrassed of being such a lazy ass :3 (actually I have some problems in real life). Anyway, here's second chapter.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

That day Yukio had no real affairs, he simply set off to stroll about the town. Sometimes it really helped him to put his thoughts in order, especially those moments when his fears returned. Therefore, he continued to wander aimlessly not paying attention to surrounding.

Somehow, the teen ended near the swings. When Yukio was younger, he came there with Shirou from time to time. Those days they both pretended to be real family, and the boy nearly forgot all his sadness and loneliness. Maybe, that was the reason why Yukio always came to the swings whenever he wanted to chase away all bad thoughts.

The teen sat down on the swing, listening to the familiar creaking and smiled sadly. When he was little, he actually imagined somebody beside him on the next swing. Somebody of his age, good friend or even brother. Somebody, who would be so unlike himself, somebody brave, strong-willed and easy-going, maybe, even slightly naïve and a bit irresponsible. Somebody, who would always support him…

The funniest thing was that sometimes Yukio actually felt that person's presence and some silent support. Well, it could be simply power of imagination…

"Hey, isn't that Okumura?" the sudden yell interrupted his reflections. Yukio raised his head and noticed some teens. One of them was Shiratori – a guy from neighbourhood, who, as Yukio knew, hated him greatly.

"Okumura, I've heard you've managed to get a scholarship? Congrats!" asked Shiratori with a false smile. Yukio stood up. For now Shiratori seemed to be in good mood, but that wouldn't last long. That guy held a deep grudge against Yukio. Well, there was a reason as bespectacled boy actually beat him a few times when he lost his temper. So now Shiratori wanted to pay back for his humiliation.

Yukio had already decided to endure everything and not fight back long time ago. After all he didn't want to hurt people (well, some part of him _**wanted**_, but that wasn't a case). Besides, Shiratori wasn't usually too creative with his insults, so it wasn't too hard to endure them.

"What a luck that you're so smart!" he continued mockingly. "You need to work hard to get into good school if you're so poor. Otherwise you may end as that crazy foster father of yours!"

Yukio gritted his teeth. Why would Shiratori actually touch a sore spot? He never was so keen before. Had he really noticed great respect and love, which Yukio showed towards Father Fujimoto? Of course, he would never stand that kind of insult. Well, Yukio might really say back something, but he never got a chance as something unexpected happened.

"Do you actually need so much people to beat one four-eyes? Guys, seriously, you're pathetic!" a sudden mocking immediately made everybody turn to its source. Yukio saw a teen of his age with dark hair, blue eyes and wide smile. He had never seen him before, yet there was something unbelievably familiar, nearly nostalgic, about that teen. Shiratori and his friends seemed to have no idea who that teen was as well, but they definitely didn't like his tone.

"And what's your problem?" growled Shiratori. "Are you his friend or something?"

"Nope," the teen simply shrugged and then approached the thug. "I just don't like you".

Next moment, before anybody managed to do a thing, the dark-haired teen punched Shiratori right in the face. The punch was really hard as the thug went flying backwards. His friends froze for some moments and then attacked the sudden foe. Anyway, it was meaningless: either the stranger was exceptionally strong or he had a great experience in fights, or even both. As a result the thugs were down in no time. Horrified, they ran away yelling something about monster and demon.

Yukio couldn't help feeling kind of déjà vu. After all, how many times was he called a monster himself? It always left him with mixture of fear and guilt. However, the stranger was quite different.

"As if you, humans, are much better," he murmured as he watched the thugs retreat. Then he turned round and faced Yukio.

"Hey, four-eyes, why haven't you fought back?" the dark-haired asked as their eyes met. Only now Yukio noticed that the stranger was actually slightly shorter than him.

"I don't want," Yukio forced a fake smile and looked away. For what reason did that complete stranger pay so much interest to his problems? It wasn't his business anyway.

"Liar," the stranger didn't believe him at all. "I saw myself. You gritted your teeth. And you wanted to punch that asshole so hard that you'd clenched your fists".

"Mind your own business," muttered Yukio, hoping that the stranger would leave him alone. Yet the dark-haired teen seemed to be extremely bold or at least too persistent.

"Oh, I think I know why are you acting like that", continued the stranger. "You're simply a scaredy-cat, aren't you? You're afraid that…"

He never ended his phrase. Those words actually hit Yukio reminding him about his fears. But this time he wasn't scared. No, he was actually angry.

"Shut up", said the bespectacled teen between his teeth. "You know nothing about me".

The stranger even stepped back for a second, noticing Yukio's dangerous glare, and then grinned:

"Wow, you actually can get angry, mole boy! Isn't it much better to be true to yourself?"

Yukio blinked, quite surprised. Maybe for a first time in his life he simply got angry like any other teen of his age. Anyway, the bespectacled teen didn't like being called some odd nicknames and that stranger seemed to have already thought up at least two of them – "four-eyes" and now "mole boy".

"I have a name, you know. I'm Okumura Yukio", said the bespectacled teen, calming down.

"So your name's is Yukio? And I'm Rin".

Yukio didn't know what to say. Really, what was the matter with that guy and his overfamiliar attitude? The brown-haired teen had never met a person who would introduce himself by his first name. Moreover, it seemed that Rin was going to call him by the first name without any honorifics as if they knew each other for many years.

But it wasn't the end of the odd situation as Rin said with the wide grin:

"And now you have to treat me to lunch, Yukio".

"And why should I?" asked the bespectacled teen coldly. He never intended to do it anyway.

"Because I've saved your ass".

"I don't remember asking for your help", said Yukio firmly. "Any other reasons?"

Suddenly Rin looked away with obvious embarrassment and murmured:

"Because I'm lost and I'm hungry?"

Yukio couldn't believe his own ears. Well, his new acquaintance might be too bold and too persistant, but he didn't seem to be a bad guy. The bespectacled teen couldn't help to feel some pity for Rin. Only some moments ago the dark-haired boy looked so cool and tough, and now he seemed really miserable…

Out of the blue Yukio caught himself thinking that Rin was actually a person he would like to see as a friend. Somebody so unlike himself, somebody brave, strong-willed and easy-going, even slightly naïve and a bit irresponsible…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how did you end in this kind of situation, Rin-kun?" asked Yukio watching his new acquaintance was swallowing up the meat greedily. He would never think that somebody of his age would have such an appetite.

"I ran away," answered Rin indifferently. "And I've already told you not to call me "Rin-kun".

"You ran away, came to this town and got lost", summed up the bespectacled teen. "I simply can't get it. I would never…"

"Not everybody is scaredy-cat like you," sniffed Rin. "Besides, Ge… I mean, my native town sucks. If you're strong, you're right. And if you're weak, you have to obey . Otherwise, you'll be annihilated".

"But you have a family", replied Yukio. "For example, I was raised in monastery without any siblings…"

"So what?" interrupted Rin. "My elder brothers are bunch of weirdoes with sick hobbies. And my dad is real psycho… No wonder, he is a devil, after all".

Yukio looked at him with confusion. His new acquaintance really had a strange sense of humour.

"And your mother?"

"I've never known her," answered Rin. For some time both were silent. Yukio mentally cursed his own tongue. Rin seemed to be more interested in meat.

"So what do you plan to do now?" asked the bespectacled teen breaking the awkward silence.

"I have to find something. Then I'll return home", replied Rin.

Yukio raised his eyebrows in surprise:

"I thought you don't like your family".

"Of course, I don't like them", Rin nodded. "I'll return only to kick those guys' asses!"

No, Yukio surely couldn't get that kind of humour. He forced a weak smile and then noticed that the dark-haired teen made a strange gesture as if he was trying to kept the flies off him.

"Damned coal tar," murmured Rin. "So annoying…"

"Eh?" Yukio didn't understand a thing.

"Never mind… It's not like you can see them, anyway", the dark-haired teen smiled. "In any case, thanks for treatment. Maybe, I'll visit you before I come back home. Bye!" and he left the little café.

Yukio followed him with his eye and sighed. Well, the day was actually unusual. And he might actually become friends with Rin. Alas, everything seemed to be over. Yukio seriously doubted he would meet his new acquaintance once more.

Suddenly he noticed an odd little black creature flying near him. It didn't look like bug or fly at all. Yukio rubbed his eyes, and the creature dissapiared.

'It seems I need to sleep more', thought the teen grimly. He didn't know that his life would change very soon…


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to thank everybody for support. Btw, this story won't be yaoi (I'd better do seppuku :) ) **_

_**Anyway, here's third chapter.**_

For all his live Yukio had never believed in something supernatural. He was a person who trusted only his own eyes and scientific facts. It seemed quite unusual for somebody raised in monastery, but Yukio never was too interested in religion or demons and Father Fujimoto never forced him to learn that stuff. Yet now bespectacled teen was really close to believing in paranormal. It simply couldn't be otherwise as Yukio kept on seeing strange little black creatures floating in the air. First, it was only a few of them, but their number increased gradually. For some time Yukio tried to convince himself that those little creatures were only his imagination due to stress and lack of sleep. Then he tried to ignore them without any success. Black creatures were quite persistent and annoying like flies so the teen usually needed to wave his hand to chase them off. Strangely enough, they never entered the monastery as if something kept them out.

Some days later Yukio lost his patience and decided to study strange creatures. It wasn't as easy as it seemed: first you had do catch some of them, however, they were quite elusive. Moreover, the teen accidentally crushed the first creature he managed to catch. It left him with unpleasant feeling: even if Yukio had no idea about that strange thing, it definitely was alive and seemed quite harmless. Yet the teen couldn't notice the strange thing: the creature seemed to have no blood or other body fluids as everything that left was something like black dust. Yukio was really confused as it actually contradicted all his knowledge of biology. So he abandoned his research of strange creatures.

Little black beings wasn't only thing he saw. One time the teen noticed some really ugly and quite dangerous-looking beasts, another – nearly bumped into the person with horns.

'Am I crazy?' the teen began brooding about all strange things he saw. Suddenly it occurred to him that everything started in one particular day. No, even in particular moment. Yukio remembered his meeting with that person, Rin, and their conversation. That teen seemed to chase something off and then…

"_Damned coal tar… So annoying…"_

Yes, Rin definitely said something like that. And that time Yukio didn't understand him at all. Moreover his new acquaintance added something weird.

"_Never mind… It's not like you can see them, anyway"_.

No, it couldn't be. Yet Yukio became more and more convinced that Rin actually saw something. Was coal tar one of those little black creatures or something else? The bespectacled teen didn't know, but he was sure that the first flying being appeared after Rin left. Maybe it would be better to ask the dark-haired teen about that, but Yukio hadn't even the slightest idea where he could be. So in the end he decided to ignore strange things for some time, hoping they would disappear one day… At least, the teen was happy he hadn't seen something like that when he was younger: he wasn't sure he could bear that in his childhood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukio wandered the monastery without any aim. He simply wanted to forget about strange annoying creatures and here it was much easier than outside. Somehow the teen ended in small monastery library. For all his live Yukio was sure that it was full of some religious literature, so he never actually came here. But now as his gaze fell on the shelves he couldn't help wondering if it was right to avoid this place. Demons, exorcism, something about fatal verses… Was all those stuff real? Yukio suddenly remembered how his foster father sometimes exorcised demons that haunted little children, but the teen always thought it was to drive away those childish fears. Was it actually real thing? Then why had Father Fujimoto never told him about demons? Yukio frowned. Wasn't he responsible enough? Was he so unreliable?

Approaching footsteps almost made the teen start and he tried to run away only to bump into Father Fujimoto. It was quite unpleasant yet expected turn of events.

"Yukio?" the priest seemed surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing", answered the teen automatically. "I even can't understand how I've ended here", and he forced a weak smile. Yukio wasn't sure he would be able to talk to his foster father for a while. Maybe some time later, but definitely not at the moment.

"Wouldn't you like to tell me something?"

The sudden question made Yukio freeze. Was his condition so obvious?

"No, nothing", the teen smiled once more and then ran off pretending he had some immediate business.

Father Fujimoto followed him with his eye and sighed. Actually, the man wanted to talk with his adopted son, but didn't dare as he noticed some uneasiness and nervousness in Yukio's eyes.

Fujimoto Shirou was quite straightforward and honourable person with his own sense of justice. However, even he had some deep regrets. Sometimes, the man remembered his youth, when he never thought about consequences and followed only his own heart, annoying his superiors. Yet he never doubted in his actions. But then the tragedy had happened. A great tragedy related with human girl impregnated by Satan, the great ruler of Gehenna and swore enemy of humankind. The girl named Yuri Egin was only another victim of the devil, yet Vatican saw her and her unborn child as a threat. Many exorcists were eager to kill her before she gave birth to the child of Satan. But Fujimoto never agreed with it. Moreover, he actually doubted if it was right to judge a baby that only started the life.

Then, there were Blue Night – the moment when Shirou cursed his own inability to change anything. How many friends and comrades had he lost that night? He had a real reason to hate those damned blue flames. Fujimoto even thought for a moment that it would be possible for him to carry out his mission and kill the spawn of Satan. Yet…

When the man saw Yuri's little twin sons, all his determination had vanished. So what if they were Satan's children? So what if they would become a threat one day? It didn't matter that moment. Those boys were only innocent babies and Shirou would never force himself to murder them. Otherwise he would be no better than actual demon.

Fujimoto never regretted his decision to hide the twins and lie to Vatican. It didn't matter if he lost his position or became a criminal. First, he was the human and then – an exorcist. Therefore, the man chose to raise and protect those little boys, Rin and Yukio, trying his best.

Father Fujimoto suddenly frowned. His best? He actually failed his mission. If he tried harder, he would never let demons took away Rin. Maybe it was Shirou's biggest regret. All these years the man desperately searched even for tiny bit of information about the boy, yet found nothing. At least, Kurikara sword was intact and hidden, leaving the hope. As long as seal wasn't broken, Rin would never be actual demon.

Another problem was Yukio. Many years ago Fujimoto was sure that Satan's power rejected weaker younger twin, but as the time passed the man understood his mistake. The power was actually divided between boys, only that weren't halves. While Rin received the most of it, Yukio's part was quite tiny, nearly unnoticeable. Well, at least Shirou sealed abilities of both twins, even without knowing.

Fujimoto realized that Yukio wasn't human shortly after Rin's disappearance as he began to sense growing demonic power. Even if it was tiny and sealed, that growth simply couldn't be ignored. Yet Shirou really hoped that Yukio would live a normal life without demons and exorcists. He actually was glad when he heard about boy's dream to become a doctor. Moreover, Yukio was a good child, responsible and well-bred, with good grades in school. Fujimoto was sure that the teen would get a good job one day and become a great person.

Nevertheless, all those hopes shattered. It seemed that Yukio was able to see demons now. It was only logical explanation of his strange attitude. That's why Father Fujimoto decided to speak with his adopted son some days ago. Yet he still didn't start the painful conversation. What would he tell Yukio? How could he possibly explain the whole situation, and, moreover, tell about Rin?

What was the worst, Yukio avoided the conversation as well…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi, everybody! As usual, I'd like to thank everybody who supports this story.**_

_**I really wanted to update my fic sooner, but then I got some problems Sometimes, I hate my life…**_

_**Anyway, this chapter is Rin's POV about events of chapter 2**_

Assiah was amazing. No wonder, that some of his brothers liked it so much.

It was the only thought Rin had at the moment. No, of course he knew that Assiah was quite different from Gehenna where he spent nearly all his life, but still… The teen couldn't help staring in awe at all the stores and cafes around him. Well, it seemed he somehow overdid it as the passerby looked at him strangely. Some girls giggled and Rin heard something like "What's up with this guy? He is from the country, isn't he?"

The teen didn't bother. He simply was happy to leave dark and gloomy Gehenna at last. It really seemed a great idea to run away.

Alas, initial joy soon disappeared as Rin realized something. First, he had no idea what to do now. The teen didn't know anybody from Assiah who could help him. Moreover, even if Rin had acquaintances he actually didn't know where to go. Assiah was really big, much bigger that he could ever imagine. The dark-haired teen hated to admit it but he had lost. The worst was that he couldn't even ask the way.

As he wandered the streets aimlessly thinking about his current situation, he felt a hunger. Rin hadn't eat for a while, so it wasn't something unexpected.

As the teen stopped in confusion, he suddenly noticed a group of boys about his age. Without any doubts they bullied some boy in glasses. At first, Rin was going to pass by. After all, it wasn't strange that strong humiliated weak. In Gehenna it was almost the main rule. Rin had to learn it in a hard way. Besides, it seemed to be only that four-eyes' fault. If he defended himself those thugs would leave him alone. At least, Rin thought so. Those guys seemed to him real cowards as they ganged up against one person. Yes, Rin was going simply to pass by, yet…

Actually, he never was able to answer why he interrupted that moment. Was it because of that hidden anger and hatred he noticed in the bespectacled teen's eyes? Or because of his own unhappy childhood memories? Or maybe because of some strange feeling? Or even because of all of those? Rin didn't know why but he called out to thugs:

"Do you actually need so much people to beat one four-eyes? Guys, seriously, you're pathetic!"

It seemed everybody where shocked, especially that teen in glasses. Well, it last only for some moments as Rin actually began a fight punching the thugs leader right in the face. Or maybe it couldn't even be considered an actual fight. After all it ended too quickly. For a brief moment Rin was really surprised of his rival's weakness but then remembered that they weren't powerful demons from Gehenna. They were only human beings yet the teen couldn't get rid of feeling that they weren't much better than residents of Gehenna.

Now only one left was that bullied bespectacled teen. At first Rin really wanted simply go away and yet… Somehow he felt that he couldn't leave. Or at least couldn't leave at the moment. So he faced the bespectacled teen with simple question:

"Hey, four-eyes, why haven't you fought back?"

The taller teen forced a smile and answered that he didn't want to. Rin wasn't the most keen person yet even he understood that it was an obvious lie.

"Liar. I saw myself. You gritted your teeth. And you wanted to punch that asshole so hard that you'd clenched your fists".

Rin was straightforward by nature. The dark-haired teen preferred to act and never had any regrets of his actions. Maybe it was a real reason why it was completely beyond his grasp that somebody would try to suppress their own emotions and lie to themselves. Was it because of weakness? Or maybe it was fear? The last assumption seemed legit, so Rin continued:

"Oh, I think I know why are you acting like that. You're simply a scaredy-cat, aren't you? You're afraid that…"

He never had a chance to end that phrase. The bespectacled teen interrupted him quite rudely and it was really unexpected. Moreover that four-eyes' glare was really something. Even if Rin lived in Gehenna for a whole life and encountered numerous demon, yet the ones with similar dangerous vibe were really rare. The dark-haired teen even failed to notice that he unconsciously stepped back.

And yet Rin actually approved such open display of anger. So he grinned and said:

"Wow, you actually can get angry, mole boy! Isn't it much better to be true to yourself?"

The anger on the four-eyes' face changed to a surprise and he blinked. Rin actually wondered if he had told something inappropriate. After all, he wasn't too familiar with Assiah traditions.

"I have a name, you know. I'm Okumura Yukio", said the bespectacled teen at last.

"So your name's is Yukio? And I'm Rin", well, maybe the dark-haired teen didn't know enough about Assiah tradition, but he at least understood that he had to introduce himself as well.

The awkward silence showed that something was definitely off. That Yukio looked at him strangely. Now Rin was entirely sure that he'd said something inappropriate. Anyway, he didn't give a heck even if Yukio considered him a weirdo. For a moment, Rin was concerned only for his own problem, namely hunger. The teen had nearly forgotten about it because of his encounter with thugs but now hunger reminded about itself in most ugly manner.

Rin grinned as the sudden thought occurred to him. Well, it was a bit bold, but he hadn't other choice.

"And now you have to treat me to lunch, Yukio".

Rin really hoped that his only acquaintance in Assiah would agree. Alas, it never occurred. For a moment, Yukio was dumbfounded, but then regained his calm and asked as cold as he could:

"And why should I?"

Well, that was somehow unexpected. Rin really believed that the four-eyes would show at least a bit of gratitude.

"Because I've saved your ass".

"I don't remember asking for your help. Any other reasons?"

That was a total disaster. That Yukio actually was much more stubborn than Rin could imagine. Instead of immediate show of appreciation he encountered cold and firm reasoning. Well, there was one more approach. It was embarrassing as hell, but Rin didn't see any other option.

"Because I'm lost and I'm hungry?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Well, in the end he actually treated me', thought Rin as he was strolling around the city after the lunch. Maybe, his meeting with Yukio could seem insignificant, yet it was meaningful for the teen. After all, that Yukio was first human he made an acquaintance with.

They didn't talk much enough, but Rin actually learned that his new acquaintance was quite different from himself. They might be of the same age, but Yukio seemed much calmer and more reasonable and careful. Even if Rin considered that attitude as cowardice, deep inside he couldn't help admitting that it wasn't a bad thing. It was simply different.

Rin remembered a short talk in the café. He nearly slipped about Gehenna once or twice. Fortunately, it seemed Yukio didn't notice a thing. After all, as Rin knew, not many humans actually knew about Gehenna.

Yet that short talk brought forth some unpleasant memories. Rin frowned as he remembered his own previous life.

_He was the prince of Gehenna, the youngest son of Satan and the only one, besides his father, who owned the blue flame. It was the truth, yet… All of those were mere titles. Actually, Rin was never powerful enough to live out those. Even if Satan had once any plans for his son he seemed to abandon them. Or, at least, Rin thought so. After all, he was raised far from Satan's castle by Leije – one of Satan's insignificant female servants, - and there were only a handful of demons who knew his heritage. When Rin was little, he wondered why his father abandoned him. Was it because of his weak flame? Or because the boy was slightly different from other demons? He simply didn't know._

_But Rin wasn't completely upset about his life. He lived with Leije in her village, which was surprisingly peaceful for Gehenna. (When Rin became older, he learned that that place actually was considered a 'homeland of weaklings'). There weren't many humanoid demons, yet the boy had some playmates. They weren't good friends as they often teased Rin because of his unusual appearance and the boy usually fought with them. Sometimes he won, but more often demon children teamed up and beat a crap out of him. Eventually, they made up and everything was repeated once more._

"_Really, Rin", sighed Leije once as she noticed all the bruises on the boy's face. "Are you able to live at least a day without fighting?"_

_Leije was a short, fragile-looking female demon with shoulder-length purple hair and golden eyes. One of her black horns was broken – they said it was a reminder of her most humiliating defeat. As Rin knew, villagers were afraid of the woman – she was quite strong and could trash every one of them. However, the boy was never afraid of demoness, who raised him. Actually he was attached to Leije and even considered her an elder sister (as she never tried to act like his mother)._

"_They teased me", growled Rin. "They even said that I'm not a demon!"_

_Leije face darkened. _

"_Come in", she said strictly. "We need to talk". _

_Rin had never seen the woman so serious before, so he clearly understood that something was definitely wrong. However, Leije kept silent for some minutes, as if she tried to find the most appropriate words, and only then stated:_

"_Rin, you're already ten, so I think there's no reason to keep you in the dark… But first, let me ask you something… Who are you?"_

_The boy blinked in surprise. The answer was obvious and Leije knew it very well. Yet, he replied with some hesitation:_

"_I'm Rin, the son of Satan…"_

"_OK. Then next question: what are you?"_

"_A demon, of course!" answered Rin with mixture of confusion and slight anger. He didn't like Leije's vague hints of something._

_The demoness stayed silent, looking absent-mindedly on the wall. Somehow, that grim silence scared Rin and he spoke nervously, as if trying to convince somebody:_

"_No, really, I'm a demon! I have a tail and… Well, my fangs are not as sharp as yours, and my ears…"_

_Leije sighed and looked at the boy with great sympathy as she noticed panic in his blue eyes. Suddenly the woman hugged Rin as hard as she could and whispered apologetically:_

"_You've noticed that yourself. You're different. In truth, you're actually half-demon…"_

"_Half-demon?"_

"_Yes. Even if Satan is your father, you still has a half of human blood from your mother. As I know, you was born in Assiah, but then your father's minions brought you here. At first, you really looked like a human baby, however, eventually you got some demonic features. I believe, it's Gehenna influence. If you lived in Assiah, I'm sure, you wouldn't be much different from human kids…"_

_All that time Rin listened attentively, however now he interrupted:_

"_But why did my father bring me in Gehenna? If I'm only pathetic half-demon…"_

_Leije smiled sadly and ruffled his hair:_

"_Rin, you still don't understand a thing. You're not pathetic. In fact, Satan always considered you his most perfect creation. Do you know why? Demons need a body from Assiah to stay there. However, Satan's power played a cruel joke with him. There isn't even a simple body which he is able to possess long enough. Everything is eventually destroyed by his blue flame. So Satan wanted to conquer Assiah, yet he wasn't able to command his legions there. He needed somebody with nearly equal power to lead them there. You was born with Assiah body which is able to withstand destructive power of blue flames… Yet there were some complications…"_

"_I was too weak," stated Rin grimly._

"_No," the woman shook her head. "You power was sealed. When Satan learned this, he was really furious, but couldn't do a thing. You won't be able to imagine the number of attempts to break the seal. And all failed. It seems it can be broken only by direct contact. In the end Satan decided to send you away before he found a way to deal with the seal…"_

_There was a long pause, and then Rin asked with clear doubt in his voice:_

"_What will happen with me, if the seal is broken?"_

_He looked so pitiful that Leije couldn't help laughing:_

"_Well, I think you'll get more power. Maybe it'll overwhelm you for a while. You may even lose control. Yet Rin will always be Rin – stupid stubborn little boy, who always gets into trouble and never listens to advices!"_

"_Hey!" the boy was clearly offended, but soon understood it was a joke and smiled himself. _

"_You know, Leije, you quite different from other demons," he said._

"_Stu-pid," she drawled. "How many times have I to remind you that despite of common belief not every demon is utter evil? The same goes for humans, by the way. Not every one of them is innocent and pacifistic. Actually, I've met humans more cruel than monsters and demons with real humanity. So I believe, it doesn't matter what you are. Your heart is only thing which determine your way…"_

Rin smiled remembering those days, but then frowned. He actually came in Assiah because of Leije. Her way of thinking wasn't popular in Gehenna. The demoness always had a plenty of enemies because of her protests. And eventually it backfired. A year ago, Leije was killed. Rin suspected Satan's involvement, but had no proofs.

Anyway, that day the teen swore to change Gehenna. The only way was to overthrown his father whose cruel ideas were nearly religion for the demons. To do it Rin needed power, so he had to find and break that seal he heard about from Leije. The dark-haired teen was sure he could control his real flame and it would be enough to defeat his tyrant father. The plan seemed great… No, it really seemed great before Rin sneaked into Assiah.

Now he actually understood that he needed help. The teen thought about his half-brothers. Some of them were really knowledgeable about this world and definitely had some connections. Another matter was that most of them would never help their youngest brother, especially if they knew his plans.

Rin thought about Amaimon, who in fact helped him to get into Assiah. The King of Earth was quite indifferent and didn't seem to have some suspicious schemes. He even didn't asked Rin why would he need to get to Assiah. However, the dark-haired teen seriously doubted that his half-brother would be of real help. More likely, Amaimon knew about Assiah only slightly more than him.

Lucifer was also here, but Rin immediately discarded the idea of asking him for help. Somehow, that elder brother seemed really creepy and the teen was sure that Lucifer might be even worse than Satan himself. After all, he had a reputation of one of the most cunning demons in Gehenna.

Speaking of cunning, Rin suddenly remembered that he had a much more manipulative and evasive half-brother, who wasn't afraid to demand his conditions even speaking with Satan. Samael, the King of Time. Rin had met him only once, yet was left with impression that his elder brother was playing his own game. The teen would never believe somebody like that, but he had to admit that Samael knew about Assiah more than any other demon. Besides, it seemed he had deep connections with exorcists – people who surely had something to do with Rin's seal. So the teen hadn't better choice…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi, everybody! Here's the fifth chapter. I hope you like it.**_

The situation was a real stalemate. Shiro crossed the room with grim expression on his face. He knew he needed to tell Yukio all the truth, he even thought about every word he would said, prepared to face every question, every accusation. Yet the teen literally ran away before his foster father began the conversation. Again. It would be even funny, if the whole situation wasn't so serious.

The man sat down and sighed. Maybe, it really wasn't the best decision to tell the boy everything. Maybe, the fate itself prevented this conversation. Father Fujimoto was pretty sure it would be the best for Yukio to live a simple happy life without any demon stuff. Alas, his dark heritage would never let the teen go and eventually would hit him as hard as possible. Would Yukio be able to forgive him in that case? Shiro seriously doubted it. Heck, he even wasn't sure that the teen would forgive him after learning the truth. After all the man kept his adoptive son in dark about his parents, his heritage and even about his elder brother all those years. Even if it was for protection, it also showed a lack of trust, creating the great rift between the teen and his foster father.

Shirou took a pen and a shit of paper. After all, there were other ways to tell the truth. If Yukio was afraid to speak with his adoptive father, then…

_Dear Yukio,_

_I know, if you will forgive me all that lie, but…_

He wrote frantically with sudden aspiration as if somebody much wiser was whispering him what to tell. Shiro wrote about Assiah and Gehenna, about demons and exorcists, about Satan and True Cross Order. He frankly told about his real job and position in Order. Then the man proceeded to the events of Blue Night and reasons, which caused them. He wrote about tragic fate of Yuri Egin and numerous deaths of exorcists. But after that Fujimoto's hand actually shook. Next was the hardest part. Yet it was essential and unavoidable, so Shiro wrote everything. About Satan's spawn and his own orders to get rid of them. About decision to spare twins. About Kurikara and its seal. And at last about kidnapping of Rin…

Shirou ended the letter and dropped the pen feeling exhausted and empty. He put into it all his emotions, all his care, all his regrets and hopes. Now it felt like he actually managed to put all those difficult years on the paper…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That morning Shiro actually managed to stay alone with Yukio.

"Yukio, I think, we need to have a serious talk", said the man.

The teen startled. His eyes showed some nervousness and then he forced a weak smile:

"Can we speak later? We're short of rice. I'm going to buy some or we're going to be left without dinner…"

The bespectacled teen went out so quickly that even hadn't heard Shiro's answer.

'He's definitely avoiding me', thought the man sadly. 'I'm pretty sure that when Yukio return he will find other excuse. I know, it's hard to learn the truth in his case. But he simply need to know, even if it cruel… Forgive me, Yukio…'

Fujimoto sighed, then went on the teen's room and left the letter on the desk. He was sure, Yukio would read it, but his possible reaction remained unpredictable…

Sudden bad premonition stuck the priest. He took out little key and put it into the lock of random drawer. Inside was a traditional Japanese sword. Yet it wasn't some simple katana. It was Kurikara – the sword used to seal blue flames. And now those cursed flames leaked for a second as if the sword couldn't suppress them anymore. The seal was definitely growing weaker. And that meant…

Shiro ran out of the room hoping that Yukio hadn't left yet. He nearly bumped into one of the priests who looked at him with great shock. But Father Fujimoto didn't care about manners that moment.

"Where is Yukio?" he yelled.

"Went to the grocery's", answered the priest, still dumbfounded.

Shiro cursed. It was really bad…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukio chased away another little black creature. Today there were much more of them than usual. Moreover, the teen could swear that the creatures were mocking him. Maybe, he really went insane and all of those were simple hallucinations. No, it would be much better if those _**were**_ hallucinations. And if his father weren't going to speak with him about demons. Yukio preferred his peaceful life without any supernatural beings.

It didn't take much time to buy some rice and soy sauce, but Yukio didn't hurry home, so he decided to wander around the town. Somehow, he ended in quite suspicious part of it. The teen felt that something was off and soon realized what the problem was. The street was silent and deserted as if it was a scene from horror film. Yukio tried to put that stupid thought out of his mind, but failed miserably as his uneasiness only grew more.

The grim silence was broken by weak plead:

"Somebody, help…"

Yukio froze in horror as he noticed a middle-aged man in strange uniform slowly crawling out from the side street. The stranger was covered in blood and his face were twisted with fear and pain. It seemed his legs were broken. __

Yukio knew that the injured man needed some first aid, yet for some reason the teen couldn't move even an inch. Some unpleasant, cold and disgusting feeling embraced his soul. It seemed like beginning of nightmare, yet it was reality.

The injured man continued his hopeless escape from something unseen. He hadn't noticed the teen, who was still frozen with shock, or maybe was too terrified to notice his surroundings.

"Where are you, darling?" a woman voice sang out swiftly from the side street. That sound made Yukio flinched. There were dangerous poisonous, no, even sadistic undertones in the voice. Next moment its owner showed from the side street and the teen plead the heaven that everything would turn to be a stupid nightmare and he would wake in his bed. Alas, the horror continued.

The woman was definitely inhuman. The word 'demon' flashed through Yukio's mind as she actually fitted that image. The woman clearly wasn't a beauty – she was too skinny, unhealthy pale, with dirty, tousled long black hair. Moreover, maniacal grin, revealing frightening sharp teeth, twisted horns and crazy glare didn't make her more attractive. Her long tail was twitching with anxiety as the woman squatted down near the injured man, still not noticing Yukio as well.

"My dear, why are you running from me?" the demoness inquired with fake curiosity. "We haven't finished our small talk, have we?"

"Stay away!" the man screamed fearfully still trying to get away. "You filthy monster!"

A shadow of anger flashed across the woman's face and she dug her clawed hand deep inside the man's guts. The hit was mortal and he fell into the ground like a sack.

"My, my, have I killed him?" sang the woman. "Bo-oring…"

Yukio couldn't get for what reason he had still stood in the middle of the street while his common sense yelled him to run away as quick as possible. The demoness hadn't noticed him, but that was only because of luck. She needed only to turn her head to…

"Wow! Another one!"

The worst case scenario had actually happened, by infamous Murphy's law. In no time the woman stood near Yukio, examining him with her insane glare.

"My, you're so young. Are you really an exorcist?" she asked, touching the teen's cheek with her dangerous claw and never bothering about an answer. Then the demoness proceeded to his glasses and took them off.

"Quite a good-looking young man," she mused. "What a loss!"

Yukio somehow knew that he wouldn't be able to run away. Not from that _**demon**_. She only looked weak, yet the teen felt she had enough strength to rip him in sheds. He was like a mouse starring in the snake's eyes. She was definitely a predator, and he was a simple prey.

Something long, flexible and hairy wound itself round Yukio's neck trying to strangle him. The teen's eyes opened widely at sudden realization that it was a demoness's tail.

"Why are you, annoying little pests, still following me? Are you too dumb to understand that you're pathetic?" the woman's mood changed drastically as she hissed with annoyance. However, Yukio hardly understood her words. The lack of air clouded his mind and he nearly lost conscience. His mind was blank surrounded by pitch-black darkness of death coming.

'_I don't want to die,'_ the thought was weak, yet full of desire for life. And that life flared brightly inside Yukio's mind. The teen subconsciously reached for that light… No, not light. Little blue flame, somehow dangerous, even evil… It didn't matter at the moment, anyhow.

The yelp of surprise and pain returned Yukio to reality. He wasn't strangled anymore and dropped on his knees, greedily gasping for air. The demoness stood nearby, licking her burned hand. Her tail seemed injured as well. Nevertheless, the woman wasn't enraged. Instead she looked at the teen with awe.

"Blue flame…" she whispered fanatically. "The great and unrivaled power of our Lord… So beautiful…"

Yukio hadn't any clue what was happening, but that trance-like state of the demoness seemed a perfect opportunity to run away. The teen tried to stand up, but his legs gave way under him. He was still too weak. Besides, the demon came to her senses and sat near Yukio, looking at him with clear interest.

"Boy, what are you?" she asked, head cocked slightly to one side. "No human can have blue flames. Actually, it's even not the power for a mere demon to possess. These are the flames of Satan, Gehenna's God!"

Yukio couldn't get a thing. Satan? Gehenna? Blue flames? Moreover, why did the demon suddenly become so _friendly_? Didn't she try to kill him some moments ago?

The woman bent down too Yukio, examining him once more so carefully as if she tried to see his soul. The silence was grim.

"Oh-ho," murmured the demoness, mostly to herself. "This is Assiah body, yet it's able to withstand destructive power of blue flames. The rumors seem to be real… Satan actually has a half-demon offspring. Strange, they said he was living in Gehenna".

Those words had no offence, however they hurt Yukio more than even near-death experience not so long ago. It was as if some cruel strength was trying to tear apart his little fragile world. He didn't want to listen, yet the woman's words reached him anyway, injuring and poisoning an important part of the teen's soul.

Suddenly the demoness stood up and grabbed Yukio's hand before the teen managed to react.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed.

"Where?" asked Yukio in a husky, hardly audible voice. He suddenly understood that it was his first word from the start of nightmare.

"At home, of course," she answered confidently. "I think, your great father will be pleased to meet you!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi, everybody! I actually update sooner than I expected. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter.**_

The demoness dragged Yukio after her with inhuman strength. The teen hadn't even a chance to escape her grip.

"Where are you dragging me?" he asked once more.

"To Gehenna, the place you really belong," the woman answered, quite casually. "Blue flames are the symbol of royalty. You have no need to stay among those pests".

The demoness opened the door of some abandoned warehouse and dragged Yukio there. The room was gloom, damp with great number of old big boxes. The dim light made things hardly visible. Moreover, there was a strange, sickening and at the same time intoxicating smell.

"What the matter with those 'blue flames'?" yelled Yukio angrily. The demoness kept on mentioned them solemnly as if she was praying to her wicked god. The teen's mind was strained to the breaking point. He felt strange, nearly impossible mixture of fear and anger. And then Yukio actually saw them. A flame of unusual bright blue colour burst from his body, making the demoness loose her grip. For a moment it danced in the air, magnificent, mesmerizing, really _**beautiful**_, yet incredibly violent, dangerous, _**evil**_ at the same time. Yukio knew that feeling too well. That flame was the same as the darkest part of his soul, which the teen tried to chase away nearly for many years. Moreover, it was the same as that power, which saved his life not so long ago.

_Those blue flames were inseparable part of him, true embodiment of the teen's darkness and will to life._

That unpleasant realization struck Yukio like thunderbolt. It was too much. Why it had to be him? He was a good person, not a demon.

'Oh, really?' chuckled the part of Yukio's subconscious. 'Stop living in denial world. A good person? What a joke!'

The demoness was looking at him strangely all the time. At one moment, Yukio really wondered if she was able to read his mind. The strange woman only rose his suspicions when she asked:

"It feels so good to inflict the pain, isn't it?"

Yukio flinched because of those words, then replied angrily:

"No! Besides, the blue flame's injured you twice, hasn't it?"

"This kind of thought is so human-like," sneered the demoness. "There's no need to show mercy".

Yukio wanted to protest, even opened his mouth to speak when all of the sudden it hit him. The woman didn't hold him anymore. The teen had chance to try to run away, yet he still stood there, speaking with the demoness. Was it because of curiousity? Was it because he actually wanted to know the truth? Or maybe, because he actually felt that he was a _demon?_

No, it wasn't right, that kind of thought. Yukio took a step backwards and had nearly fallen over something. The teen nearly screamed when he realized what it was. A human body. A corpse of bald man in the strange uniform, with horrible slashes on the whole body and covered with blood. So that strange smell in the air was the smell of blood. Yukio turned pale because of the gory sight and covered his mouth trying not to vomit.

"An exorcist," noted the demoness nonchalantly as if she answered his silent question. "Killed that pain in the neck before our meeting".

"Why?" whispered Yukio still staring at the dead man. It was easy to imagine that the exorcist had family and friends, some hopes and dreams. Death took it all away.

"What does it mean?" the woman looked surprised. "It was an _**exorcist**_. He was my enemy. He wanted to kill me", she explained it slowly, in simple words, like convincing a foolish child.

"It isn't right…" murmured Yukio.

"Do you really believed in this shit, young master?" the demoness asked him mockingly. "Do you know, what is funny? If he met you, he would kill you before you managed to open your mouth. You're Satan's spawn, mortal enemy of Assiah, after all…"

"No, I'm…" the teen tried to protest, to convince that person that she was wrong. No, it seemed he tried to convince himself. Yukio never finished his phrase as the demoness suddenly silenced him and pulled the boy behind the boxes.

"Be quiet", whispered the demoness. "It seems we have another pain in ass here. These annoying exorcists… Here, take it!" she tossed Yukio a sharp, blood-stained dagger.

The teen caught it automatically, but then flung the weapon away with disgust as if it was poisonous snake.

"Don't be stupid!" hissed the woman. "It's for self-defense. This exorcist won't hesitate to kill you. You're demon, not some human child. Moreover, that pest seems more powerful. Here's the plan: I'll attract the attention and you'll finish them…"

She came out from their shelter before Yukio had chance to protest. He didn't want to murder anybody, yet unconsciously he reached for the dropped dagger. The teen didn't dare to look out, however he was listening attentively to every sound.

The door of the warehouse creaked, then followed the sound of somebody footsteps. A quiet curse – it seemed that the exorcist noticed the corpse. Some savage growling – was it the demoness attack? Then a woman's scream and a crash of falling boxes followed by the strange chant. Yukio gripped the dagger and tried to understand the words without any success. It wasn't Japanese. Latin? The only sure thing was that the exorcist was male.

The demoness growled once more:

"Bastard! You think you are able to exorcise me? I possess this body for ages, so the link is inseparable…"

"So that makes everything much easier," the voice of the exorcist was calm and grave serious. Somehow it seemed familiar to Yukio, however the teen couldn't remember where he heard it.

A gun shot. Some cursing. The teen jerked as if stung praying for everything to end soon.

"Young master, where are you?" yelled the demoness with rage. "Why don't you…" another gunshot silenced her for good.

Yukio was still in shock. His first wish was to come out from his hideout and run to his savior. His reason prevented him from doing so. That man didn't come to save him, he came to defeat the demon.

'_You're Satan's spawn, mortal enemy of Assiah ... You're demon, not some human child'. _

The woman's words crossed Yukio's mind once more, his knuckles white against the dagger. The teen didn't want to fight, yet…

'_This exorcist won't hesitate to kill you'._

The boy didn't know if he was able to attack. But he didn't want to die, he simply wasn't ready for it. There were so many sad moments in Yukio's life. He simply longed for at least some happiness. Was is too much to wish?

The teen focused on the sounds once more, hoping that the exorcist would go away. Alas, the hardly audible footsteps proved the opposite. It seemed that the demon's last words somehow alarmed the man and now he was looking for her accomplice.

The footsteps approached. Yukio decided to escape carefully, he ducked and moved behind the boxes to the exit. The boy nearly succeeded as now he needed only to turn round the corner.

A black figure appeared before the teen out of blue. Instinctively Yukio backed away, holding the dagger out in front of him as he faced the shotgun pointed strait into his face.

The mere seconds became an eternity as Yukio recognized his foster father, the person whom he really loved and respected for all his life. The little moments of happiness from the times which he spent together with Father Fujimoto flashed through the teen's mind. Next moment all those precious memories shattered like broken glass.

"Why?" it was only Yukio's thought.

Shiro was shocked as well. He was looking for demon's accomplice, so when he noticed some noise, the man went to check. Shiro pointed his gun reflexively when he saw somebody. Yes, it was only stupid reflex, yet he created the biggest rift ever.

Father Fujimoto saw a complicated mixture of feelings inside Yukio's turquoise eyes. Pain, terror, desperation and what's more – feeling of being betrayed. That moment the man understood that everything would never be the same. His foster son would never be able to forgive this stupid misunderstanding…

_**A/N: Some random thoughts: English is difficult if it's not your native language. Sometimes I really stuck with grammar. It's too different from my native language. Ugh! **_


End file.
